Liars in Storybrooke
by BestFanFictions657
Summary: AU. The girls end up in Storybrooke and think Alison is alive. I will update whenever I can and please leave reviews.
1. Entering Storybrooke

Emily POV:

Me and the girls are in my place and we have just received a text from A. The text read 'Come find me in Storybrooke Maine bitches, then the real fun begins!' Neither of us knew what this meant but we knew it couldn't have been anything good. So the four of us decided to get a map and figure out where this Storybrooke town is because none of us had ever heard of it… once I found the map, I flipped to the page for Maine. However there was something very unusual, I couldn't find Storybrooke anywhere on the map. The others were just as confused as I was about this.

Spencer POV:

I thought it was weird that this Storybrooke place wasn't even on the map. So I decided to go on my phone and do a search but nothing came up. I suggested to the others that we should probably go to Maine and see if we can find this place. I'm wondering if the reason we can't find anything about this place is because it's not well known or something… once I suggested we go to Maine, the others quickly agreed. So we got into Emily's car and headed to Maine. I reckon its a few hours to drive there at a rough guess.

Hanna POV:

We've probably been in this car for at least an hour and a half now and my legs are getting stiff just sitting here. I ask Emily how much longer till we get to Maine. She said according to her GPS there was only half an hour left to go… I start to complain because my legs are so stiff. Everyone else tells me to shut up and stop complaining which I wasn't surprised by but they don't understand how stiff I am… Half an hour passes and I'm so bored and stiff. Then I saw sign coming up in front of us so I'm guessing that means we are almost in Maine.

Aria POV:

I said to the others that A might be sending us on a goose chase without knowing what we are chasing or looking for. Once everyone went quiet again I began to think. Although we do have our suspicions that our 'deceased' friend Alison DiLaurentis could still be alive. I know for a fact that Emily is hoping that she is alive and that we can save her from any kind of trouble she might have gotten herself into… I looked out in front me as I was sat in the front passenger's seat and noticed there was something standing in the middle of a road. It looked like a wolf which was weird. However I don't think Emily saw it until last minute because she had to swerve out of the way so she doesn't hurt it. Whilst Emily was trying to avoid the wolf like creature, she swerved but I couldn't tell what direction because as soon as the car stopped I noticed a sign that looked like it read Storybrooke but I couldn't tell for sure. It felt like my vision was fading and then everything went black.

Hey guys sorry this chapter is short, next one won't be as short and will get more interesting. This is just a build up to the plot Please leave reviews and let me know if anything needs improving.


	2. In Storybrooke

This chapter will continue where the last one left.

Aria POV:

I feel my eyes beginning to open. Once they are open and my vision is back to normal I look around but I can't figure out where I am all I know is that I am inside a small jail cell with the other girls who seem okay but confused like me. The only thing I seem to remember is seeing what I think was a wolf and crashing into something. I don't think Spencer and Hanna saw the wolf because they were more confused than me and Emily. We then told them we saw a wolf or at least we think we did so Emily tried to get out of the way of it but must have crashed the car. After we finished explaining what we remembered I remember seeing a sign that read Storybrooke.

Emily POV:

I didn't know where we were just that we are in a jail cell, a small one though. We were talking about what happened but we didn't know how we ended up here then Aria said that she remembered seeing a sign that said Storybrooke. I was just glad that we found Storybrooke because this meant we can hopefully uncover A's identity and find Ali because I just have a feeling that she's not really gone, that she's alive here in Storybrooke but in danger. I can't explain this feeling but I just hope my feeling is right.

Spencer POV:

I was about to say to the others that we should try and get out of here when I heard footsteps. Someone was coming into the room we were in. We all got ready to defend ourselves in case it was A. When the person came in I was relieved they weren't wearing a black hoodie or a red coat. Instead a blonde woman came in she was wearing a sheriff badge and I noticed that she was wearing a red leather jacket. She said her name was Emma Swan. I asked her why we were put in a jail cell. She then told me she wanted to make sure that we weren't here to attack the people of Storybrooke… I was confused at this point because the last thing we would do is attack someone unless it was A and they have Ali alive.

Hanna POV:

As soon as this woman said to Spencer that she was making sure we weren't here to attack people, I got really annoyed because that is the last thing we would do. I turn to the others before I say anything to this woman and ask the girls if we should tell her about A and Alison going missing and presumed dead. They all agreed in the hope we'd get let out of this tiny jail cell. Once we had told this Emma person everything we had been through and that we were searching for Alison DiLaurentis she let us out of the cell and offered to help in the search. I figured it would be a good idea for someone who is a sheriff to be helping us for many reasons. I looked to the others and they all agreed to let Emma Swan help us.

Emma POV:

After these girls told me who they were and what happened to them I knew they weren't lying and I felt bad for putting them in that cell when they were just searching for a missing friend. So I offered to help them find this girl. They showed me a photo of her and I was pretty sure I have seen her in Storybrooke before but I don't say anything to them just yet because I don't want them to get their hopes up in case it isn't their missing friend that they called Alison DiLaurentis. I also offered the four girls if they wanted to come to my place because I figured of they are going to search for their friend they are going to need to keep their energy up and they eventually agreed.

Once we got back to the apartment, I made something that was reasonably quick. After we had eaten etc. I began to think that there is a possibility this A person that these girls told me about could find out who we are and find out about magic and team up with the dark one. As I am sure he would be happy to help destroy others if there was something in it for him. At this point I was beginning to worry but I didn't show the girls I was worried because it would freak them out more than what they already are.

Emily POV:

I am not particularly interested in the food or anything except finding Ali in the hope that she is still alive but I also know if we are going to find her and get rid of A, we need have enough energy etc. to do that. So not long after everyone has finished their food I ask the others if we should head out and start searching for Ali. Spencer said to us that we don't even know where we are searching and if A is even in this town because we haven't had any other text messages yet but I'm sure we are due to get one. I think we are due another A text because the last one said 'find me in Storybrooke bitches' so if A is here and has Ali then this psycho won't message us until whenever they want us to find him/her.

Spencer POV:

I know Emily desperately wants to find Ali just like the rest of us but how can we start looking for her when we don't even know where to start? All we can do is wait for A to message us again and with any luck they'll give us a location of where to meet and hopefully if Ali is alive they will bring her with him but A is probably smart enough to not bring her with them. Not long after we all went quiet again, I got a text and then the girls got a text too. We checked our phones and it read 'See you at the lake at full moon and if you are unsure ask your friend Emma Swan I'm sure she'd be delighted to tell you about her last encounter at the lake! -A'


	3. What Kind of Place is Storybrooke?

Hanna POV:

I was very confused by the text message from A. I didn't get why A would want to meet at a lake at full moon and I was more confused because I didn't understand what it had to do with the Emma Swan. I asked the girls if they wanted to ask why A is involving her and they said it might be a good idea because she might be able to help us also we don't know where this lake is obviously but I'm guessing she does. After we finished discussing what we should do, someone came into the apartment. It was a man was had dark brown scruffy hair, dressed like he was in some kind of movie or something but what concerned me was he had a hook for a hand. I think the others were a bit freaked out by the hook too because it looked very real.

Aria POV:

The man that had just walked into the apartment walked straight over to Emma and kissed her on the cheek so I'm guessing they were in some kind of relationship. The weird thing was is that the woman called him either hook or Killian. I wondered if she called him hook as a nickname because of the hook on his hand which freaked me out. I figured hook was a nickname because the hook from the fairy tale, Peter Pan was obviously just that. A fairy tale. Then the funny looking man asked Emma who we were and she told him she was going to help us find our friend Alison DiLaurentis. Once they had finished talking to each other Spencer asked the woman what she knew of the lake and if she knew any particular reason why A wanted us to be there at full moon.

Spencer POV:

I was very interested to know why A said to ask Emma about the lake and her last encounter there. So I went up to the woman and asked her if she had any idea why A might want us to meet there at full moon. When I asked her she had a very worried look on her face and turned to the funny looking man and started talking about something. Maybe something happened to her last time she was there.

Emma POV:

As soon as Spencer mentioned a lake in Storybrooke at full moon I realised this A person knew about magic because if I am right it is the same lake that the dark ones led us to the underworld. I said to hook that this person that's after them clearly knows about magic and there was only one person a villain would go to. Another villain. We both knew straight away who this person would have gone to and that person was Gold… I say to hook if we should tell them about Storybrooke and that magic is real here because I know they just think that it's a fairy tale. And I somehow know that they can be trusted to know the truth.

Emily POV:

Once Emma had told us what kind of place Storybrooke is and that everyone here is some kind of fairy tale character, I wanted to laugh because I thought it was crazy but then when she told us the funny looking man was the real hook and that Peter Pan was the villain I didn't know what to think. Then she told us about her parents, her mom being Snow White and her dad is Prince Charming and that she is the product of true love and here she is known as a saviour. I looked to others and they were just as confused and then she said that A must have found out because the lake sent them to the underworld when a group of dark ones marked them.

Hook POV:

These girls looked confused and shocked when Emma told them about Storybrooke and the time we were in the underworld. I'm not surprised by their reactions because they said they are from outside of Storybrooke which is a world without magic. The only thing that I didn't understand was the fact that they didn't know who was after them or their missing friend… me and Emma knew that if this person has teamed up with the crocodile, then we need to figure out what we are going to do next. And figure out if this A person wants these girls in the underworld like what we were. And just to make sure I knew who it was we were looking for I asked these girls if they had a photo of her. One girl who Emma said was called Emily showed me a photo of her.

Spencer POV:

When Emma had told us about Storybrooke I was shocked to find out that everyone here were fairy tale characters. This was something that science could not explain. When Emma told us that A has teamed up with a man named Mr Gold also known as the dark one, I wondered what A would want from a villain. Then Emma told us that A might want us to go to the underworld I then thought if any of this is true then maybe Alison is down there and A wants to go there. However if she is there then that could only mean one thing. She is dead.


	4. Liars meet Mr Gold

Emma POV:

My only thought now is that if this A person has teamed up with Gold and wants these girls in the underworld then it could mean that their friend is down there. My next thought is to confront Gold and ask him why A wants these girls in the underworld with their friend… I didn't want the four girls to come with me but they kept refusing to stay so I had no choice but to bring them with me and hook. When we arrived at Gold's shop, we went straight in and as usual he said it was closed. But as usual I still confront him about this A person.

Gold POV:

I knew why Miss Swan was here so I tried to turn them away but as usual she and hook wouldn't leave until they get answers they want. They wanted to know why A came to me asking for me to send the four girls that are with her to send them to the underworld. And yes of course, I made a deal with A. Miss Swan asked me what the deal was that I made with A. I told her that A threatened to tell Belle that I was still the dark one so the deal was that I send them to the underworld and Belle doesn't find out I am still the dark one. The one thing that they don't know is I found a way to mark the four girls without them knowing until it's time for the Charon to take them to the underworld.

Emma POV:

I believe what Gold is telling us but I still feel like that he is hiding something from us. So I ask Gold again if there was anything else he hasn't told us. I thought as usual he would say there isn't anything but then he said to the girls to check their wrists. As soon as he told them to check their wrists I knew he had found a way to mark them without anyone knowing. I didn't know how he did this but I also knew he wasn't going to tell us how he managed it.

Emily POV:

I didn't know how this man had put this mark on us but if it leads us to Alison then I don't care. But I knew all we could do now was wait until it was time for us to go to the underworld. Emma told us that there was no way of stopping the Charon which she said was someone who leads people to the underworld in a boat. I'm guessing this is the reason why A wants to meet at this lake. Hanna then asked Mr Gold what it was like in the underworld. He told us that it's a place where people who have unfinished business go and that a lot of people were down there because of him and a woman named Regina who Emma said was the former evil queen.

Spencer POV:

After Mr Gold has told us the underworld is for people who have unfinished business I then asked him could people be down there because of A. I asked him this because there are people that have been killed because of A. Mr Gold said that there was a possibility that they could still be down there if they have unfinished business. At this point I was starting to get worried and I think the girls were too. But I also knew if we were going to get Ali back we have to go down there and help her. I asked Emma if it was possible to bring Alison back with us and she said it's not but the only thing we can help her do is move on. She said the only reason hook came back was because when he moved on he said that Zeus brought him back so maybe we can do the same for Ali.

Aria POV:

When Emma mentioned that it was Zeus that brought hook back I was sort of surprised that Greek Gods exist to. And once Emma found out what we needed to know she asked us if we wanted to go back to her and hook's place and we agreed as there would be no point in getting a hotel room because we're not even going to be in this world after tonight. I was also scared that there was nothing we could do to stop us from going to the underworld but at the same time I was glad because that means we can help Ali and I know that's just what Emily wants. To help her move on.


	5. Leaving for the Underworld

Emily POV:

It was now time for us to head to the lake where the Charon would take us to the underworld. The moon was almost full and Emma used her magic to take us there because she also knows there is no way of stopping the Charon from taking us. She knows this because she told us that she has been down there before so has hook and the rest of her family. But I wasn't too fussed with what they were both telling us. All I cared about was getting to the underworld and help Ali move on and hope that she'll come back just like what hook did.

Hanna POV:

I am honestly very scared of what's to come. If what these people say about the underworld is true then we should be worried because I imagine there are people down there because of either us, Ali or A. I am so scared that I am clinging onto Spencer even though I know she is just as scared as me, Aria and Em. I also know clinging won't do anything to stop what's about to come but it is comforting so I am able to not freak out like what I am inside.

Spencer POV:

The girls are probably just as scared as I am because I don't know what will happen when we get down there. I know Emily just wants to help Ali move on but she must be scared about what we could face down there. I know Hanna is terrified because she is clinging onto me for her life but I can't blame her. I know for a fact Aria is terrified but she's trying her best not to show that she is. Then I started to think. A said to meet at the lake but A isn't even here which is frustrating because I was hoping this would be our chance to find out who they are and why they killed Ali.

Aria POV:

I know A isn't here even though they said to meet at the lake. Something tells me that they found out that we knew we were going to the underworld so maybe their plan didn't go as well as they'd hoped. Or maybe A didn't show up because Emma, hook and Mr Gold are here which could mean A is afraid of the saviour. Emma and hook offered to come with us to the underworld but we all said we would be okay as long as we can help Ali move on.

Hook POV:

I can tell that the girls are terrified but they said they have to go and help their friend in any way that they can. In order to help them in any way I can, I tell them the person in charge of the underworld is no longer Hades, it is a man called Arthur. I then told them they might know him better as King Arthur of Camelot. I figured I'd tell them because it might make it easier to find their friend because surely he would have seen her in the underworld. Emma tells them who they should stay clear of e.g. Cruella etc.

Emily POV:

After hook had told us about King Arthur being in charge of the underworld that made me feel a bit less terrified of going to the underworld. A few minutes had passed, the moon was full and I could see smoke or something forming on the lake from nowhere then I saw a boat with a person but I couldn't see what they looked like because they were dressed in all black and hid their face. The four of us started to walk out towards the boat because Emma told us that is what will take us to the underworld. Before I knew it we were leaving Storybrooke and heading to the underworld. I knew when we get there it was no or never for saving Ali.

Sorry this chapter so short, the next chapter will be longer and more interesting


	6. In the Underworld

Emily POV:

We have finally arrived to the underworld but what is very disturbing is that it looks exactly like Storybrooke which is impossible because we just left there. Even though the underworld looks exactly like Storybrooke we are definitely not in Storybrooke, which is what Aria said. This version of Storybrooke seemed lifeless and very dull. I look around and I could see the exact same clock tower as the one in Storybrooke except this one had fallen to the ground and was just left there. No one seemed bothered that it was in the way of anything. After I had looked around, my only thought then was to search for Ali.

Hanna POV:

We have now stopped to look at where we are and I noticed that this place is just another version of Storybrooke for dead people. At first I thought it seemed impossible that the underworld looked just like the Storybrooke that we just left but that just proves that magic does exist. I thought for a moment that Hades was in charge of this place but I remember hook telling us that King Arthur is in charge of this place. Hopefully that will give us an advantage to finding Ali because he must know who arrives here and moves on as hook and Emma put it. This place does give me the creeps though.

Aria POV:

Now that we are in the underworld, I am shocked that it looks exactly like Storybrooke. I thought that it seemed impossible and I bet the others are thinking the exact same thing. I tried to remember the names of people that hook told us were down here that we should avoid if we can. The only one that I can remember is Cruella De Ville and the only other one that is most likely to help us is King Arthur. Right now I am just glad that Hades no longer rules the underworld. We were told that he was killed with one of Zeus' lightning bolts. That made me wonder if all the Greek Gods are real e.g. Poseidon, Aphrodite etc.

Spencer POV:

When we got here I noticed near enough straight away that the underworld looked like another version of Storybrooke. I am now wondering what other villains other than Cruella De Ville could be down here. I remember Emma and hook telling us that Hades no longer rules the underworld which I am relieved about but they did also say that Peter Pan could very well still be down here. They told us that he was one of the worst villains they had ever faced. I was quite shocked by that because they made hook out to be the villain and Pan the hero in the Disney film and every other film made. Emma apparently said the same thing when she found out he was a villain. I then quickly snap out of the thoughts and say to the others we should find this King Arthur guy if we are going to find Alison down here. To be honest, I should have guessed Peter Pan was real because of hook.

Emily POV:

As soon as Spencer mentions finding Ali, I quickly agree because I want to find her as soon as possible and help her in any way that we can. If we can find a way to bring back to the mortal world that would be even better because then we can get rid of A and then we can all go back to Rosewood, including Ali hopefully. Aria says if we're going to find anyone, we need to get moving. We all agree and start moving. I don't know if the others can tell that I want to find Ali as soon as possible but I don't care if they do or not. My only thought is to find her.

Aria POV:

We have now started walking. It doesn't take long for us to find a restaurant which Emma told us about called Grannies. We decided to go in and ask the woman at the counter if she had seen anyone called Arthur. The woman turned around and looked terrifying, like another villain. Then she started sniffing like she could get a scent like a dog almost. After a moment she stopped sniffing and said that we clearly weren't from here or the Enchanted Forest. I didn't know what the Enchanted Forest was but I'm guessing that's where all the fairy tale characters live… the others are too freaked out to say anything to this creepy woman so I ask her if she has seen this person called Arthur. Hanna asked me if she was blind because her eyes seemed strange. I gave her a dirty look for saying that because we don't know who she is and what she is capable of. But then this woman tells us that she is the blind witch. I asked her how she ended up here and then she told us two children named Hansel and Gretel burned her alive in an oven. Then I knew who she was and I think the others did to. The blind witch then told us that Arthur would be around and about somewhere and he goes by the name King Arthur.

Spencer POV:

Well that wasn't very much help I thought to myself once we had left the creepy restaurant. Then I remembered that Emma had sent a photo of Arthur in order to help us find him. That was something actually useful. I get the photo up and show it to the others so then we know who we are actually looking for. But if we find Alison first then we won't need to find this King Arthur. So we start wandering around wherever we can, in shops etc. We probably end up searching for at least an hour or two and decide we should get a hotel room and get some rest and then continue searching.


	7. Searching for Alison DiLaurentis

Hanna POV:

After we have found a hotel room and rested for a while, we begin our search for Ali and King Arthur if we don't have any luck finding her. Emily doesn't seem to be able to relax while we can. I think she's more worried about Ali but so are we. But something tells me there's more to Emily wanting to find her, I can't explain it but I think there is something going on with her that she hasn't told us. It's like she is nervous about seeing Ali again. Almost like seeing your crush, that kind of nervous. Then I wondered if Emily has a thing for Alison. It wouldn't surprise me if she did and it wouldn't surprise me if Ali has a thing for Emily either for many reasons.

Emily POV:

I know everyone else is trying to rest even if they are just sitting on the sofa or whatever but I just can't relax. Now that we are getting close to finding Ali, I am getting really nervous because before she went missing she broke my heart in the locker room that day when she told me those kisses were just for practise. That was the last time we were alone together before she went missing. None of the other girls know this but I'm starting to get the feeling that Hanna knows there is something going on because I don't think either of the girls have seen me so nervous to the point I am pacing.

Aria POV:

I can tell something is up with Emily because she is pacing and looks really nervous about something. So I take Emily into a different room if she doesn't want the others to know what's going on. Once we are alone I ask her what was going on with her because I have never seen her look so nervous before. Then she said she was nervous about seeing Ali again. When she said that I knew Emily has feelings for Alison. I asked her if she did have feelings for Ali. She nodded her head slowly as if she was embarrassed to admit it. But I don't blame her because she wasn't going to know what our reactions would be. But at least now I know why she desperately wants to find her… after our discussion we headed back to the other girls and decided that we should start searching for Ali again.

Spencer POV:

Something was up with Emily, I could just tell but I wasn't going to question her about anything just yet. After a minute or two we head out and start searching for Ali but if we run into King Arthur then that will definitely be helpful but at the moment we seemed more interested in searching for Alison than looking for Arthur to help us search… we must have walked for at least ten minutes before we could find anywhere that Ali could have been. We eventually find the Pawn shop like the one back in Storybrooke that belonged to Mr Gold.

Hanna POV:

We have stopped outside the pawn shop and me and Aria are walking behind Emily and Spencer. I saw Aria talking to Emily in private about something so I ask her what they were talking about but quietly enough so that Emily doesn't hear. Surprisingly enough Aria actually told me what they were talking about. When Aria told me that Emily was nervous because of seeing Ali again if we find her and that she still has feelings for her. I wasn't shocked by this because I had my suspicions before Alison disappeared because those two seemed a lot closer than the rest of us but in a different way.

Emily POV:

All I could think about during the search was Ali and I am honestly glad that I told someone that I had feelings for her. I say feelings more like in love with her. I was also glad that Aria took it well but now I was wondering if the others were starting to wonder the same thing. As we enter the pawn shop, there didn't appear to be anyone inside. Just a bunch of random items. Then out of nowhere someone came out from the back of the shop. I mustn't have realised that they were there. They then asked how they can help us. I asked this man who he was before I was going to say anything about Alison. The man called himself Peter Pan. I knew he was one of the villains that Emma and the people of Storybrooke have faced but if he has seen her then that's all that matters.

Spencer POV:

Emily says to us if we should ask him if he has seen Alison or not. Even if we do ask him, he's a villain so what's to say he's telling us the truth. I look to the others and they seem to agree because we haven't had much luck in finding anyone that can help. So Emily shows him the photo on her phone of Alison and asks him if he had seen her down here. Surprisingly enough he said that he has seen her. He told us that she came into the pawn shop the other day and that she is trying to find a way back up to the mortal world. But it was impossible if she is dead. It didn't help much because we still haven't found her but we know where she has been so what's to say she won't come back?

Hanna POV:

It felt really strange asking a villain for help but if it helps us find Alison then that's all that matters. I then asked the guy that called himself Peter Pan if he knows where she went or where she was currently staying. He told us that if she was staying here it would probably be a hotel room. So I then said to the others if it's the same one we was at before, then maybe we can ask at the reception if she has been there and show a photo of her so they know who we are on about.

Emily POV:

When Hanna said to go back to the hotel room and ask at the reception, we all agreed and started to make our way there. It didn't take us long to get back to the hotel so when we did get back we went straight to the reception and asked if they had anyone staying here called Alison DiLaurentis and I showed them a photo of her. The woman at the desk looked like she recognised her which hopefully means she is staying here. She then checks to see if she is and then she told us the room and as soon as she told us which room we started to make our way as fast as we could go. This is it, if Ali is in there we help her move on if she can't come back to the normal world.

We arrive at the room number that the woman told us to go to. I was about to knock but I hesitated as I was getting nervous again. Aria knew why so she knocked on the door instead. We waiting for what seemed forever but then I heard someone opening the door. When the door was opened I was shocked find who had opened it and this person looked just as shocked to see us. "Ali!" I said without even thinking. We had finally found Alison and now I want to know how she ended up down here and what her unfinished business is. Because if we can help her with her unfinished business then maybe she can move on.


	8. Answers, the Final Chapter

Emily POV:

The door had just opened after Aria had knocked. Once the door was open I was shocked to find that it was Alison even though we knew she was down here anyway. She looked just as shocked to see us just as we are to see her. I knew we need answers from her as soon as possible but I didn't want to push her because neither of us know what happened to her back in Rosewood. I could tell Spencer was about to ask Ali what happened to her but before she could say anything, Ali cut her off and asked us how we ended up here and if it A killed us.

Alison POV:

Why are the girls here, how are they here? I'm just hoping that A didn't get to them just like they got to me. So I ask them how they ended up here. Emily told me that they ended up in a town called Storybrooke which I've only heard of because of the people that have been there that ended up down here. Then Emily told me about how A basically forced us to come down here on a boat lead by someone called Charon. I asked them if the girls were dead or alive, but shockingly Hanna said they are very much alive which kind of makes me jealous but I don't show that I am. I asked them how they knew I was down here or if A knew I was. Spencer said that A forced us to come down here because the dark one (Mr Gold) teamed up with A and sent us down here to find you and bring you back which is just impossible.

There must have been more than that one reason for the girls to come down here. Emily must have known what I was thinking because she told me that they were also here to help me move on because I can't go back to the world of the living. But I also know that the girls need answers but A is not my unfinished business. Emily is. I can't move on knowing I haven't fixed what I did to her that day in the locker room. But I'm also too scared to say anything to Emily in case she can't forgive me. Then Aria looks at me like she knows what I'm thinking so she takes me out of the room and asks what's going on with me because I have never been so nervous unless I'm with Emily. She asked me if I have feelings for Emily, I tried to laugh at what she said but I don't think she was buying it. So I just basically gave it away but I asked Aria to not say anything to the others. She also asked me if I knew what my unfinished business is. I guess I had no choice to tell her it was Emily because now she knows how I feel about her.

Aria POV:

I knew there was something wrong with Alison so I did the same with her as I did with Emily. I took her out of the room and spoke to her in private about Emily. She tried to tell me that she doesn't have feelings for Emily but the fact that she is trying to laugh at my question says it all. Once I have figured out the truth I then ask her what's stopping her from telling Emily and fixing things. Because if she can fix this and if it is her unfinished business maybe it can help her move on. I don't know what exactly happened between them in the locker room back in Rosewood, all Alison told me was that she broke Emily's heart because she was to stubborn and was confused.

Alison POV:

Not long after me and Aria head back to the others and I know they want answers. Spencer as to no one's surprise is the first to ask what happened the night I went missing. I told them exactly what they wanted to know. I told them that night I went missing, A struck me and my mom thought I was dead and decided to bury me instead of going to the police. I tried to shout at her telling her I was still alive but I couldn't move or say anything. Instead all I could feel was piles of dirt falling on top of me and it wasn't long I was unconscious and then I found myself down here. I asked someone where I was and they asked me if I remembered what happened to me and I told them that I think someone tried to bury me alive. Then I told them that this person told me that they didn't try and that they succeeded and that was when I found out I was in the underworld and wasn't really alive.

Emily POV:

I didn't want to believe any of what I was hearing. I didn't want to believe that A struck her and her mom thought she was dead and buried her alive. She then told us ever since she got here she has been trying to find a way back to Rosewood but had no luck. I then told her it was literally impossible for anyone that's dead to go back up there. And that the only way for her to leave the underworld was to help her move on. I told her if we knew what her unfinished business is then we can help her do just that.

Alison POV:

I was frustrated that I couldn't go back and help them get rid of A but I also don't want to say in front of everyone what my unfinished business is because I am embarrassed by what the others except Aria might think. But I also know if I am going to move on I have to tell Emily how I really feel about her and that I regret everything I ever told her and hurting her and I do regret it all. If I am going to tell her I don't want to do this in front of the others. I ask Emily to come into the other room to talk because I know I won't get another chance to tell her everything.

Emily POV:

I was quite surprised that Ali wants to talk to me in private. If it's about her unfinished business then I don't understand why she just can't tell everyone. When we got into a different room, Ali closed the door like she doesn't want the others to hear what she has to say. At first she didn't say anything. Then she told me that her unfinished business was me. I was very confused by what she meant but then she started to apologise for everything. I told her that she doesn't have to apologise for anything and that I just wanted to help her move on.

Alison POV:

I was relieved when Emily said that I had nothing to apologise for even though I did. I knew the others want to help me move on but they can't. Emily is the only one able to help me with that. I don't know if Emily knew what I was thinking because she offered stay in the underworld and help me and send the others back to Storybrooke so they can go home. When she offered to stay I tried to tell her that I don't want her stuck here with me but she wouldn't take no for an answer. I then knew she meant it when she said she was going to stay and help me move on. Then we went back to the girls and told them what my unfinished business was and that Emily is the only one that can help. So we tell Hanna, Spencer and Aria that we would find King Arthur and get him to open up a portal for them to get back to Storybrooke. At first they tried to say no but convincing them that it was pointless for them to stay and help me, they eventually agreed that they should go back.

Hey guys I am going to end this story here but I will write a sequel about Emily helping Alison move on from the underworld.


End file.
